


A Christmas Carol (or Nightmare, whatever you call it)

by Seaslug



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaslug/pseuds/Seaslug
Summary: Eames/Arthur，少量Bane/Blake
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Christmas Carol (or Nightmare, whatever you call it)

Arthur到家的时候已经晚上八点半了。他自觉精神状态还算良好，进门之前甚至记得检查了一下信箱，一张张地阅读了来自沃尔玛，TJ Maxx，社区教会青少年发展中心，新长城中餐外卖等6个来源的广告传单，再把他们都移到门口的垃圾桶里，只留下银行月度报告。  
这份良好大概结束于八点三十五分。那会儿他刚换下衣服洗了手，正在思考平安夜晚饭究竟是微波炉速冻披萨卷还是微波炉速冻奶酪通心粉，就听到一条语音短信进来了。  
发信人是他弟弟，这导致他在未能作出理性思考之前就把那条消息点开播放了，接着他马上就意识到他会听到什么，并在3秒内得到了应验。  
“嘿，Arthur。我是说，你确定不要来我这吗？我们还有不少吃的，炉子也烧得很旺，B……你知道，他今年改良了烤鸡的配方，还做了牧羊人派。你现在打个车过来，正好可以喝上热蛋酒。怎么样？”  
他可能确实是太累了。没有其他理由可以解释为什么他拿起电话播了过去，并在接通的同时开始吼叫。  
“不怎么样！”  
“呃，Arthur，”他弟弟的声音显得相当迟疑，“我只是觉得，今天晚上应该有人陪陪你……”  
“谢谢你，但是不！”他朝着电话龇牙咧嘴。“我是三十三岁，不是十三岁。再说我也不想看见那个，”他刚想说“恐怖分子”，但又不愿意跟弟弟在电话里吵架，于是选了个非常克制的词，“你那个男朋友。”  
John肯定是察觉到了，而且把这当成了他哥哥松口的信号。他的声音一下子就轻快起来，“Arthur，来吧，就算是你偶尔也可以跟Bane和平共处两个小时的。老是一个人呆着对你不好，再说你也跟Eames冷战够久的了……”  
“没门儿，”Arthur厉声打断了他，“我才不会去吃尼泊尔忍者做的牧羊人派。再说我和Eames也不是在冷战，我们已经分手了，而且这事跟你一点关系都没有。”  
对面John发出了一声隐约的呻吟。“Arthur，别这样，”他叹息着说，“你知道我爱你。”  
“我知道，”Arthur顿时泄了气，甚至有点儿反省自己是不是对弟弟太凶了，“我也爱你，Robin。但你真的不用一直好像个鹅妈妈一样检查我，我比你还大呢，我能照顾好自己。新年的时候我去看你。”  
“好吧，”John大概意识到这就是对话结束的意思了，没有再多计较，“那你好好吃饭。圣诞快乐，Arthur，我们新年见。”

挂上电话，Arthur花了好一会儿，忧郁地思考和一个像熊一样的恐怖分子同居，一天吃四顿饭的家庭生活对他那个性格内向又干练的义警弟弟造成了怎样可怕的影响。

他在午夜时睡下，准备独自迎来像往常——自打Eames搬出去之后的三个礼拜以来——一样安静，无梦的睡眠。

Arthur坐在第二排靠左的地方。  
这是个很小的私人影院，一共只有十来个座位。暖黄色的光打在深红的帷幕上，带着某种上世纪的怀旧味道。  
嗯？他愣了一下，我是来看什么？  
他隐约觉得有点儿茫然。但就在他要站起来的时候，灯光突然暗了下来。天鹅绒安静地滑开，露出后面的小型银幕。  
很快片名就用略带浮夸的花体字被投了出来：圣诞颂歌。  
我为什么来看这种老掉牙的说教片啊？Arthur更不明白了。有什么地方让他感觉不太舒服。  
他盯着屏幕。画面上出现了一个姜饼人，打着一条灰色领带，走在像是糖果屋一样布景的路上。  
“并不太久以前，有一个姜饼人，他的名字叫Arthur。”旁白这时候加了进来，“Arthur的父母在他很小的时候就离婚了，母亲带走了他的弟弟。Arthur非常地孤独——”  
等等。他作为前哨的部分骤然惊醒。这不对。我是怎么到这来的？  
“但是，Arthur遇到了另一个姜饼人Eames！”画面上果然出现了另一个姜饼人，穿着一件眼熟到可疑的花衬衫，拉住了姜饼人Arthur的手。“他们在一起，变得十分快乐。”

Eames。这个名字惊雷一般炸响，Arthur猛然意识到自己的处境。  
他在梦里。  
这不是个任务，他飞快思考，我不记得自己需要入梦。所以有人创造了这个梦境，在我睡着的时候把我拉进来了。目的是什么？

“可是姜饼人Arthur的脾气很坏，他又把Eames赶走了！”画面突然一转，先是那个花衬衫姜饼人走了出去，然后场景切换到了一个室内环境，两个姜饼人正坐在蛋糕做的壁炉前。一个普通是大小，另一个则比正常的大了不少，脸上还浇着一块深色的糖。  
“他的弟弟姜饼人John则过得很幸福，因为他有和他相爱的男朋友，他们永远不会分开！”  
那两个姜饼人配合着这段话，开始用一种令人不安的热情向观众演示起如何能用两块甜点展现分级至少在PG-13以上的动作。Arthur有点儿惊呆了，不管是谁导演了这种东西，这都是一场灾难。  
他立即想站起来，却发现身体被固定在了座椅上。  
“操，”他尝试着挣脱，但很快发现这种尝试是徒劳无功，因为梦境并不能完全用常理解决。那两个象征着他弟弟和Bane的姜饼人，伴随着蓝调布鲁斯的背景音乐，正在朝R级进发。  
就在他开始思考要不要弄瞎自己算了的时候，视角切回了之前的那个姜饼人。  
“与此同时，姜饼人Arthur却只能一个人在家靠速冻食品过活。”这个筑梦师显然对他的生活相当了解，“连个会帮他熨烫衬衫的姜饼人都没有。”  
前哨怒不可遏，终于叫骂起来。“闭嘴！”  
“哦，可怜的Arthur，”那该死的旁白还在继续，“他孤身一人，没有人喜欢他。再这样下去，他就要度过凄凉的晚年，没有家人，没有朋友。”  
画面上的姜饼人萎靡地躺在病床上，周围空无一物。  
“你会怎么选呢，Arthur，”旁白的距离似乎一下子变得很近，“你会怎么选呢？”

Arthur睁开眼睛后的第一件事，是抽出了他枕头下面的枪。  
操，他想，Eames这次死定了。

他像头繁殖期的公熊一样翻遍了整个屋子，又检查了走廊和楼顶的露台，只确认这人已经溜了。  
他只好又折回屋里，把手机从充电器上拔下来。有个号码被删掉了，但这会儿他想也没想就按了出来。  
接通只花了12秒。  
“Eames！！！”前哨怒吼。“你他妈那是在干嘛？？？”  
“Artie，”Eames在电话另一头轻笑了起来，那声音Arthur听过好多次了，像一个什么毛球在擦话筒似的令人恼火，“你是想我了吗？”  
“我没有！你怎么能入侵我的梦境！”Arthur几乎是陷入了狂暴状态，“天哪，Eames，就算是你这事也干得太离谱了！”  
“听着，Arthur，”Eames的声音听上去终于开始认真了，“我压根不知道你在说什么。我现在人在开普敦，刚刚才完成这个活儿。但是如果你确实做了梦……”  
“我当然做了！天哪！就跟狄更斯的小说一样，筑梦师烂透了！”Arthur抱怨了一声，然后开始感觉到害怕。“除了你之外没人会干这种事了。你肯定在骗我。”  
Eames安静下来，让Arthur听到了他背景里MyCiTi公交报站的声音。  
“我可以用我下半身那根玩意跟你发誓，宝贝，”他虽然讲了个荤段子，但语气是严肃的，“我这就回去。保持警戒，你知道该怎么做。”  
“……你也不是必须过来，”前哨皱着眉头，把这句话咀嚼了一下又吐了出来，“我们已经分手了。我可以去找Cobb帮忙……”  
“那是你的说法，”Eames抢白了他一句， “我把那称为一段关系里必然出现的小型冷战时期。”  
“你收拾行李搬出去了。”Arthur下意识地反驳，“你连电动牙刷充电器都拿走了。”  
轻笑声又响起来了，Arthur感觉一阵脸热。“天哪宝贝，”Eames听起来似乎是揉了揉脸，“我的牙刷快没电了，这个活儿本来预计是一个半月的。我当时觉得可能出个差再回去你就不生气了，但现在看来是反效果。我们需要好好谈一次……等我回去，行吗？”  
有二十几秒钟，Arthur没说话。Eames就在世界的另一端，耐心地等着。  
“好。”他最后说。

距离他大约二十英里以外的另一间公寓里，John已经把头天晚上剩下的烤鸡热了热，用酱汁浇好了土豆泥。  
“Bane，”他朝房间另一头喊了一声，“你在干嘛？”  
他的男朋友，一位尼泊尔忍者出身的前任恐怖分子暨国际刑警通缉令排行前三位，现在的模范市民，把屏幕上显示着“任务完成”的消息删除，然后微笑着站起身朝John走过去。  
“散播圣诞节的精神。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 不要让你的弟弟为你担心，如果他有个精通各种犯罪手段，还能指挥100来个忍者在平安夜通宵加班的男朋友。  
> 大家节日快乐！


End file.
